The World LA
by Y2Jen
Summary: Vince and the WWE are taken over by Triple H and turned it into a movie co. so that he may marry Stephanie. But her heart is for another, one who returns the others love, Chris Jericho, who Triple H hates. Trish Stratus, jealous of Steph, wants her dead.
1. Intro

The World @ L. A.  
  
What started out as a restaurant turned into a nightclub and eventually into a theater when Vince McMahon and his main attraction, and daughter, Stephanie got bought out by the wealthy and snobby Triple H, another Connecticut native. In a deal to keep his daughter safe, Vince was forced to sell the deed to the WWE to Triple H. Now the new owner wishes to create a new World in LA, a film industry, to try and win Stephanie's love. But the newest superstar to the WWE, former Canadian journalist Chris Jericho, is in love with Stephanie and she with him. But Triple H now owns her and is forcing Vince to arrange his marriage with her. But there is another, Trish Stratus is jealous of Stephanie's fame and glory and seeks revenge. Will true love prevail over all obstacles, or is death the strongest power of them all?  
  
Characters-  
  
Vince McMahon: former owner of the WWE, a now associate to Triple H in order to protect his daughter and everyone in his company safe, he manipulates him to hide Chris and Steph's love  
  
Triple H: the new owner of WWE, he became a very wealthy person and forced Vince to sell him the WWE and arrange his marriage with his daughter, though he doesn't see the hidden secrets that the corporate employees hide, he still is able to bend them to his will  
  
Stephanie McMahon: the daughter of Vince, the main attraction at The World nightclub, everyone loves her but she only loves one in return, the most beautiful diva of all  
  
Trish Stratus: the runner up diva, she has a new dark side and is forever jealous of Steph for winning the title and envies her fame and glory, she is out to get her even if it means killing her  
  
Chris Jericho: the newest superstar to the federation, he is in love with Stephanie and originally came to the WWE as a writer but his talent and skill pleases Vince but is hated by Triple H  
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn, Is just to love and be loved in return. 


	2. Cut Above The Rest

The year is 1999, the summer is nearing its end. WWE owner Vince McMahon opens a New York venue titled The World that is a mix of a restaurant and a nightclub. Tonight is the opening night of what expects to be a grand premier. But of even more interest, as Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus and the other divas prepare to warm up for their debut act, Vince is undergoing a business deal...  
  
"So this new superstar, you say, is a cut above the rest?" Vince replies.  
  
"Yes, the most astounding one you'll ever lay eyes upon." Jeff Hardy nodded, he had been assigned a manager since his injury in a ladder match would keep him out of action for a year.  
  
"Alright then, tonight bring him to me at the premier. Then, we'll let Stephanie decide." Vince grinned. Jeff nodded and took his leave.  
  
He went back to the hotel across the street from the most world renown arena, Madison Square Garden. In his room were some of his fellow superstars who had remained loyal to him even after his injury. Inside, they were discussing one of Jeff's latest pieces.  
  
"This is a very interesting story idea." Rob Van Dam said, reading the story summary.  
  
"But who could we find to preform this skit, we're short by a person." Rikishi reminded.  
  
"Why not me?" RVD cut in.  
  
"Because you can't act, especially for the leading role." Jeff pointed out.  
  
"What about me, I can act." The Rock asked.  
  
"You already have a part. Besides, we need just more than a storyline. I want my piece to revolutionize the production industry. It needs a plot, a song and dance, a poetic device to express it's inner most desire." Jeff said poetically, leaving everyone staring at him in shock.  
  
"Translation?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Bah, don't take that tone with me, you're drunk." Jeff waved him off.  
  
"I resent that mark...." Rock began and tripped over a lamp cord and fell down, unfortunately the floor was poorly designed in that spot and he fell through to the lower room.  
  
"Oh no!" Jeff gasped and ran down the stairs and burst into the room to see a young man. "I am so sorry, we were just, I mean, oh this is bad." Jeff stuttered nervously.  
  
"Hey, it's ok, is he hurt?" The blond haired man asked, coming over from his computer.  
  
"No, he's solid as a rock." Jeff joked. "That's not funny." Rikishi's voice from upstairs made Jeff and the man look up.  
  
"Oh, I'm Jeff." He extended his hand.  
  
"Chris." The man smiled and shook his hand. "Perhaps I can be of help."  
  
"That would be wonderful." Jeff smiled and he and Chris took Rock back upstairs.  
  
"Back to the story Jeff, why does it need a song and dance number to bring out its emotional desire?" RVD went back to the conversation.  
  
"Just listen, it writes itself." Jeff went over to a keyboard and began to play.  
  
"Boring." Rikishi rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, wait, there's words." Jeff cut him off and went back to playing. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return." He tried to sing and everyone laughed.  
  
"You suck Hardy." RVD busted up.  
  
"I can sing a better duet with Scotty 2 Hotty." Rikishi punched him playfully.  
  
"Come on guys, I'm serious about this. We could have a breakthrough." Jeff cried.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return." Chris sang loudly and cut off the fighting. "There see, it's not that hard."  
  
"Wow, you sing pretty good." Jeff was in shock.  
  
"Well, I do have a lot of band experience." Chris tried not to brag.  
  
"That's it, you're our new lead man." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Come on Chris, we'd better hurry." Rikishi whisked the Canadian reporter through the room. "We only have until tonight to rehearse for our inspection."  
  
"What?" Chris asked as he was put into the costume and handed a script.  
  
"Ok, don't worry, you'll follow the storyline as you go." RVD replied.  
  
"But I really have to..." Chris began as RVD pushed him to his spot in the hotel room.  
  
"And action!" Jeff called and the light sprung up on the shocked Chris's face.  
  
"Uh, line?" He stuttered and Jeff slapped his hand onto his forehead. "Cut." 


End file.
